


Where's my suit?!

by AutumnReid



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Humor, Suits, colorful names, dialogue only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnReid/pseuds/AutumnReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spider-man and Deadpool are living together and Spider-man can't find his suit. Can you guess who knows where it is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's my suit?!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really one for comics but i saw some fan art of these two and pictured this kind of relationship. I don't own Spider-man or Deadpool and i'm so sorry if they're a little OOC or something (again, not a comic reader). M for language (no snoo snoo sorry)

 

 

 

**Deadpool in Bold**

_Spider-man in Italics_

* * *

 

_"Deadpool!"_

**"Oh shit..."**

_"Where is my super suit?!"_

**"I don't know Frozone, where ever you left it."**

_"Wade! Tony asked me if I wanted to go out for drinks! I can't say no to Tony!"_

**"They're not going to let me into the Avengers"**

_"How do you know?!"_

**"How many times have you applied now?"**

_"Nick said they lost my applications!"_

**"I bet they did."**

_"Where did you put it?!"_

**"I didn't take it-"**

_"You're full of shit!"_

**"Yes I am, but I didn't take your suit."**

_"IS THIS BECAUSE OF THE SHAVING CREAM INCIDENT?!"_

**"..."**

_"Give. Me. Back. My. Suit."_

**"Will you give me back my bongos?!"**

_"Not if you're going to play it at 4 in the morning!"_

**"Then I guess you're shit out of luck"**

_"Damn it man, I need it!"_

**"Have fun without it. Bring me back a taco, Webhead."**

_"God! You piss me off." *Slams Door_ _*_

**"Better to be pissed off than pissed on, Sugar tits!!!"**

 

-Hours Later- 

 

**"Well hello there handsome. Do we have anything to celebrate?"**

_"..."_

**"They didn't ask you to join, did they?"**

_"..."_

**"They didn't even show up"**

_"Shut, the fuck up."_

**"..."**

_"..."_

**"I got you some Ben and Jerry's and The Lake house"**

_"...thanks"_

**"No Problem."**

_*sigh* "I'll get some popcorn."_

**"Wait, No-"**

_"WHY IS MY SUIT IN THE MICROWAVE?!"_

**"…"**

**Author's Note:**

> Random? i know. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!!!


End file.
